Allein
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Percy ist allein Denn sein Bruder starb...


****

Allein

****

A/N: Ich gebe die Schuld hierfür meinem Freund Bolz, der mir eine einfache Frage stellte und ernsthaft annahm, ich würde dabei nicht auf komische Gedanken bezüglich Percy kommen.

Das hier ist nur ein Drablet. Also eine Mischung aus Drabble (kurze Fic mit max. 100 Wörtern) und Ficlet (kurze Fic mit bis zu 5.000 Wörtern)

Have fun reading!

****

Zeitpunkt Dieses Drablet spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Buch, nach dem Fall Voldemorts, in einer relativ friedlichen Zaubererwelt.

"Percy! Nur weil du so'n Spießer bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du uns immer jeden Spaß verderben musst!", brüllte George.

Fred nickte bestätigend und starrte seinen Bruder böse an. "Ja! Das war die Hälfte von unseren Scherzzauberstäben!"

"Percy, warum gehst du nicht lieber wieder zum Fuchsbau?", meinte Molly Weasley zaghaft.

Die Weasleys waren damit beschäftigt, im Laden der Zwillinge zu helfen. Charlie kümmerte sich um ein paar Feuerfrösche – feuerspeiende Schokofrösche – die etwas außer Rand und Band geraten waren und jetzt kräftig speiend durch die Gegend hüpften. Bill versuchte verzweifelt, ein Erbrechteeservice – man musste kotzen, sobald man etwas trank, dass aus einer der Tassen oder der Kanne stammte – wieder zu reparieren, da es auf dem Boden gefallen war. Leider war es zaubersicher, damit man den Erbrechzauber nicht wieder lösen konnte und so stand Bill kurz davor, seine Fähigkeiten als Fluchbrecher einzusetzen.

Ron färbte Ginny mit verschiedenen Farben die Haare, und die Zwillinge erklärten ihren Eltern verzweifelnd, dass die Explosionsbonbons nicht gefährlich waren.

Percy hatte es gerade geschafft, die halbe Ladung Scherzzauberstäbe durch ein dummes Missgeschick in den magischen Müllschlucker zu werfen.

"Genau! Percy, geh doch bitte und schreib deine Sachen fürs Ministerium, ja?", setze George gehässig hinzu und wendete sich wieder von Percy ab.

Percy lies seinen Blick durch das kleine Geschäft schweifen und fühlte sich schrecklich allein. Keines seiner Geschwister würdigte ihn auch nur eines Blickes.

Schwer, aber leise, seufzend machte er kehrt und verließ niedergeschlagen das Geschäft.

Langsam ging er durch Diagon Alley bis hin zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Dort angekommen suchte er den Kamin und griff sich etwas Flohpulver.

"Fuchsbau.", sagte er tonlos und spürte, wie er durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Er fiel praktisch aus dem Kamin des Fuchsbaus heraus und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden.

Ruhig blieb er liegen.

Warum verstand ihn denn niemand?

Warum dachten alle bei ihm immer gleich das schlimmste?

Warum war er der langweilige, nicht beachtenswerte in der Familie?

Konnte man ihm nicht auch einmal einen Fehler verzeihen, oder wurden schon die kleinsten Fehler unverzeihlich, sobald man bei allem das beste gab?

Mühselig rappelte er sich auf und marschierte los. Hinaus aus dem Fuchsbau, durch den Garten und in das kleine Wäldchen, dass nicht weit vom Fuchsbau entfernt war.

Wie lange schon wurde er so behandelt.

Der Komische. Der Langweiler. Der Außenseiter. Der Spießer. Der Perfekte, den keiner wollte, weil seine perfekte Regelfolgung und sein perfekter Gehorsam die anderen abschreckte.

Der junge Mann, der nichts wollte, als nicht mehr allein sein. Der nur einmal jemanden haben wollte, der ihm zuhörte und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Der ihm einmal sagte: ‚Ich mag dich so wie du bist und für was du bist, Percy.' Der ihn einmal wirklich Beachtung schenkte.

Aber er war allein.

Vollkommen, absolut, fürchterlich allein.

Vor ihm tat sich eine Lichtung auf und er schritt langsam auf den kleinen, von Mauer umfriedeten Platz zu.

Mit einer schleppenden Bewegung stieß er das Tor zu dem kleinen Friedhof auf. Nur wenige Leute lagen hier, Zauberer aus der Umgebung.

Hier lagen viele Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie begraben.

Zielstrebig steuerte er auf einen kleinen Grabstein am Ende des Friedhofes zu. Der Schatten einer Eiche fiel auf den Marmorstein.

Percy sank vor dem Grabstein nieder und berührte mit seiner Hand die Steinfläche.

__

12.7.1976 – 13.7.1976

Arthur Percival Weasley

Geliebter Sohn, geliebtes kleines Geschwisterlein – wir werden dich und deinen frühen Tod nie vergessen

"Sie haben gelogen, Brüderchen.", wisperte Percy leise.

"Sie haben dich vergessen, mein lieber Zwilling – und mich auch."

Percy lehnte sich an den Stein und schaute in den Himmel.

Vielleicht war er seiner Familie egal – seinem Zwillingsbruder aber sicherlich nicht.

****

A/N2 Die Idee meines Freundes war, dass Percy eigentlich einen Zwillingsbruder hatte, er aber bei der Geburt starb. Deswegen kann er auch die Zwillinge besonders nicht leiden.

Vielleicht mache ich hieraus noch ein Drablet oder zwei. Sagt mir bitte eure Meinung, ja?


End file.
